The Chronicles of Closet Twihards: Episode V
by imperial violets
Summary: Episode V: A Very Important Author's Note. PLEASE READ! imperial violets: We have very exciting news. Contantia: About a certain someone we all know and love. imperial violets: *cough*RPattz*cough. Constantia: Just let them read the note.


EPISODE V: A VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

Constantia: First of all I would like to say that imperial violets and I would both like to apologize for not updating in so long.

imperial violets: And also apologize for this _not _being a real story.

Constantia: We will be posting another episode soon, but first we want to share some very important info with all you beloved readers.

imperial violets: SEARCHING FOR BOBBY DUPEA has been an interactive story. The email address available let you readers inform us of RPattz sightings.

Constantia: Since posting the story we have received a series of very interesting and questionable emails.

imperial violets: One in particular peeked our interest. So, we decided to investigate.

Constantia: It appears as though a young Englishman… (Do you see where we are going with this?)

imperial violets: Of course they do!

Constantia: I'm telling the story!

imperial violets: But it's my story to tell! I checked the inbox! I made the account!

Constantia: Fine.

imperial violets: Don't be a sore loser.

Constantia: Fine.

Imperial violets: _Fine._ As I was saying… what was I saying?

Constantia: A young Englishman contacted us.

imperial violets: No, contacted ME.

Constantia: Anyway. He contacted us and we decided to investigate… by replying to the email.

imperial violets: We were very sneaky in our investigation.

Constantia: Then, BritMan replied back.

imperial violets: _He_, replied back.

Constantia: What the fuck imperial? First we have to explain how we figured out that it was _him._

imperial violets: Who the fuck cares? It _was him._

Constantia: Because we are fucking writers and as writers it is our duty to tell a story how it should be told.

imperial violets: FINE! Then you tell the story since I'm getting way too ahead of myself.

Constantia: Fine, I will.

imperial violets: Fine.

Constantia: Anyways. _I _did some intense cyber stalking over the holidays and found out that BritMan's email was indeed British based. And found through his email that he did not have a Facebook or Twitter account to that name. Strange, isn't it?

imperial violets: Yes, very strange to say the least?

Constantia: So I investigated further.

imperial violets: And got no where. So, _I_ decided that this James Bond style of figuring out who it was wasn't working. Instead, I simply asked him who he was.

Constantia: I thought I was telling the story!

imperial violets: We are telling the story, and this is my part.

Constantia: Fine.

imperial violets: Fine. Anyway, BritMan replied back and told us that he was RPattz.

Constantia: I couldn't believe how naïve imperial violets was to actually believe that.

imperial violets: I wasn't! I asked for a photo and he sent one.

Constantia: Anyone can send a photo of RPattz! I'm the one that came up with the brilliant idea of sending one with a photo of him holding up that day's newspaper.

imperial violets: I couldn't believe that you had the audacity to treat him like a POW and asking him for a proof of life photo.

Constantia: He did send the photo, didn't he?

imperial violets: Yes he did. (sigh)

Constantia: Stop sighing! She's been for the past week. Are you going to finish the story or should I?

imperial violets: Maybe you should (sigh)

Constantia: Fine. Now that we have established that we were indeed contacted by him with proof.

imperial violets: Of life. (sigh)

Constantia: Shut up! If you do that one more time I will detach your keyboard!

imperial violets: Fine.

Constantia: Did you just sigh with that fine!?

imperial violets: Maybe.

Constantia: And for that reason we would like to say to our beloved readers that not only are you one-hundred-fifty-two times cooler than you were a few seconds ago. But also, by the theory of 7 degrees of separation, you are now only separated to our beloved Patty Cakes by two degrees.

RP: Stop calling me Patty Cakes!

Constantia/imperial violets: Fine!


End file.
